Gloss: Life of the Victor
by Lexi and Finnick Odair
Summary: Did you ever wonder about Gloss and Cashmere's childhood? Their games? Their life as victors? Their love interests? Read to find out! Gloss is the focus, but Cashmere is also a prominent character.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

GLOSS

When my sister was reaped I couldn't describe the pain I felt. My sister, sweet Cashy, had been reaped. Don't get me wrong; I knew she could win. Still though, there is always that slim chance of a different outcome, and that outcome tortured me day and night. Most nights I tried consoling my mother. "Gloss," she would say with tears streaming down her face. "Tell me she will win. Swear to it! SWEAR TO IT!" by this point my father had to come in and calm her down. I realized that money can't buy you everything. We were on the wealthy side of wealthy district 1. But money couldn't save my sister. Nothing could. My sweet sister, was on her own

We had trained; me more than her. Still she could through knives with impossible aim and accuracy. She was in essence, 'a career'. She was beautiful; flowing long blonde hair, and sparkling emerald eyes. Even at 16, the boys were head-over-heels with her, and I, big brother Gloss, took care of her.

I forced myself to remember better times. Times of our childhood, and early teen, leading up to the reaping.

**Hello! Lexi is here! I know I already have another story, but I have really wanted to do this.**

**Enjoy! It will be about Gloss and Cashmere's childhood, and in the games.**

**LEXI**

**R**_ememe_**r:**

**R**_eview_

**R**_ead_


	2. Chapter 2: The Academy

CHAPTER 2: THE ACADEMY

"Gloss wait up!" Cashmere called out to Gloss as he started to head down the stairs of their house.

"Hurry _up_," Gloss shouted up the stairs and continued on his way down. "Girls" he thought annoyed

to himself, pulling his leg over the stairway rail, and slid down the banister. Gloss was excited to say the

least. Today was their first day training at the Academy. At the academy he was going and Cashmere

we're going to train for the Hunger Games. Gloss, being only 11, did not really understand the games. His

father had told him, "Gloss, winning means fame and fortune; losing means shame and certain death. If

you win, you will be a hero, and bring pride to Mommy, Cashmere, our District, and me." Gloss wanted

to bring pride to his family and District, so at age 10, he took a test at the Academy. It was difficult

with 4 tests: Weaponry, Hand-to-hand combat, thinking skills and planning, and strength. He

remember how proud he was when a trainer handed his father a parcel. Gloss had remembered what it

said:

NAME: GLOSS BECKHAM **The Academy**® _let's make some victors from District 1!_ ®

Hand-to-hand Combat

SCORE: 9/10

TRAINER INPUT:

Gloss shows much potential and will make a prized student here at the Academy. Gloss shows much strength and can flip people with ease. He claims it is from playing hand-ball tackle version. I believe it is from pure talent. When given proper training, I believe Gloss could grow up with the potential of being a victor. –_Trainer Dawson, hand-to-hand combat_

Weaponry

SCORE 10/10

TRAINER IMPUT:

Wow! Gloss is skilled well above his years. He can comfortably hold out heaviest swords. I look forward to helping him train for future greatness. _–Trainer Dimonde_

Thinking Skills and Planning

SCORE 10/10

TRAINER IMPUT:

I was shocked to see such a young lad do so well. He accurately beat a simulation game by taking over the cornucopia, backstabbing his pack, planting a fire only to design an intricate trap which would snap out of the ground, killing the final tribute. -_Trainer Shimmer_

Strength

SCORE 9/10

TRAINER IMPUT: Gloss is very strong, lifting some of our heaviest weights. I am very pleased that he will be in my class. _–Trainer Velvet_

Gloss was a tall boy at age 11; tousled blond hair, and green eyes. He was the male counterpart of his

sister Cashmere. Cashmere was his best friend. He and she went everywhere together. At age 11, he was

already dubbed the heartthrob of District 1. Gloss was proud of the attention he was paid. His sister

was equally beautiful. Cashmere had long slightly curly blonde hair, and sparkling emerald eyes. She was

tall like him, and he was 20 months older than her. Boys were always trying to get to Cashmere; Gloss

felt it was his duty to take care of her, keeping her away from danger.

Once Gloss reached the breakfast table, Minuet, the maid was busily serving breakfast.

"What's for breakfast Minuet?" he asked hungrily, taking his seat in the sparkling

kitchen. "Well Mister Gloss, I have some bacon and eggs."Minuet responded with her odd

capitol accent. "Where is Missy Cashmere?" Minuet asked while opening the produce

drawer to start making a stir fry. "She's getting dressed. You know girls."

Gloss responded with an eye roll. "Of course I know girls Gloss!" she replied setting a

Sparkling gem encrusted plate with eggs, bacon, and biscuits on his place mat. "Thanks!" Gloss

Replied picking up his fork and beginning to dig in. "Anything for my little darling!" The sweet

Capitol woman said to him and walked back to the kitchen island to cook. "Where is mom and

Dad?" Gloss asked his mouth full of food. Minuet flipped over some eggs. "They left already.

Your mom has to finish her modeling shoot today, and your father is working at the Jewelry

Shop." Minuet turned look at Gloss and said, 'Today you start training, correct?" She asked

slowly. Gloss grinned and replied, "Yes! I'm so excited! It will be so much fun and-…" Gloss was

cut off by Cashmere walking into the room looking beautiful and athletic.

"Gloss!" she whined. "You didn't wait for me!" Gloss locked down at his plate.

"I thought you had left already! Do you know how I felt?!" she continued attacking him

verbally. "Well you took too long to dress!" Gloss said in his defense. That reply brought on a full

force argument. Minuet franticly stood in between them. "Cashmere! Gloss! Stop, dears." She glanced at

her watch. Her eyes grew wide. "Hurry! Hurry! You're late!" she said ushering the children out

of the kitchen. She led them to the front door and opened the door. "You kids have a good day

okay, sweetie?" she said giving them each a kiss. "Behave! And now get out! Hurry!" she said

giving them a smile and closing the door behind them. The siblings soon in the courtyard. Gloss

turned to Cashmere. He knew he had hurt her feelings. He shuffled his feet. "Sorry Cashy," he

apologized. He looked up from the ground and was suddenly in his sisters arms. "I'm sorry too

Gloss. I hate when we fight." She said wiping a tear from her face. Gloss gave her a big hug and

then broke out of it saying, "We have to hurry. I'll carry your bag," he offered. Cashmere

declined saying that since she was going to train the least she could do was carry her duffle bag.

Gloss offered her his hand which she gladly accepted, and they quickly walked out of the

courtyard. Gloss closed and locked the gate behind=d hi, and hurried down the driveway which led t the town.

After half-running, half-jogging, the blonde siblings made it to the gate of the Academy. The

guard asked for their I.D's which Cashmere handed him, and they were ushered into a large hall.

Cashmere and Gloss were amazed. The roof must be 4 stories tall! They stood there looking

around until they heard, "Gloss! Cashmere!" They turned around to see a tall woman with long

straight bronze hair looking at them. Cashmere turned to Gloss and whispered, "That's Trainer

Diamonde." Gloss nodded and they walked over to where Trainer Diamond was standing. "Hello

dears!" she said with a smile giving Cashmere a hug and a little kiss on the head. She turned to

shake Gloss' hand. "Gloss, Cashmere." She said seriously. 'We need to head to the training gym." She took

each of their hands, and led them down a long hallway. Along the hallways were pictures of

people framed. "Who are those people?" Gloss inquired. Diamonde turned to smile at Gloss'

curiosity and replied, "Those are victors that trained here." She said proudly. They walked the

rest of the way down the hallway in silence. They stopped at a pair of double doors on the left.

Cashmere nervously squeezed Gloss' hand and he reassuringly squeezed back giving her a smile.

She smiled back as Diamonde pulled out a card and swiped it at the doors. They unlocked with a

click. The door opened automatically . The kids stepped in and walked towards a group of other

kids. "And when you get to the cornucopia, the upper hand is at the cornucopia..." the head

trainer stopped when he saw Gloss and Cashmere. He nodded stiffly at them and turned to the

other kids. "This is Gloss and Cashmere. They will be training with us." He said. He motioned for

Gloss and Cashmere to say something."Hello" Gloss said with a cocky grin and in a seductive

voice. Several girl trainees blushed and some sighed. "Hey everyone." Cashmere said with a

small smile/smirk, and most of the boys gawked at her; she was easily the prettiest girl here.

"Alright! You will have time to 'socialize during lunch. Back to train!" He said and dismissed the

group. He said hello to Gloss and Cashmere, and turned to talk to Diamonde who had been

silent during this time. "What do we do now?" Cashmere asked Gloss nervously. He shrugged his

shoulders. "Train, I guess." Was his reply so they walked towards the other kids. Training had begun

**I am absolutely in love writing this! I pictured Gloss and Cashmere as great siblings, so I will try to portray this. In this story, Gloss is the main character. Cashmere second. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! ALSO: I double spaced; do you like it, o should I leave it without double spacing. Thanks! Love y'all!**

**LEXI**


	3. Chapter 3: Training Begins

**NOTE: GLOSS TRIED OUT FOR TH ACADEMY AT AGE 10 BUT STARTED TRAINING AT 13. CASHMERE IS 12. Sorry for any confusion. :)**

CHAPTER 3: TRAINING

Gloss holds tightly to Cashmere's hand as they walk towards the other kids. Gloss notices that the other

girls flutter their lashes and wink flirtatiously at him. He smiles seductively back, even though he didn't

care for any of them. A few girls blush at his attention. They kids move into a messy line next to a table.

"Next!" A lady says at the table that the kids are lining up to.

Gloss and Cashmere step forward. The lady looks up. "Name?" she says in a strict, no-nonsense voice.

Cashmere steps in front of Gloss and said, "Cashmere and Gloss Beckham."

The lady looks at her clipboard. "Beckham, Beckham, ah here." She says putting

a check near the siblings' names. "Okay. You are with Trainer Diamonde and Trainer Maze." She said. "Next!" the lady said ignoring Cashmere and Gloss.

Cashmere stays in place. "You did not even tell us where to go!" she says dumbfounded and this lady's

curtness. Gloss grabs her hand and whispered, "C'mon Cashy. Sometimes people are not going to be

nice." At this he glared at the lady at the desk and partially dragged Cashmere to the section labeled

TRAINERS D and M

"This is it" Cashmere said and walked in to the training gym. Gloss sees that there are 5 other kids in his

training group, not including Cashmere. "Hello there" a smooth voice said right near him. Startled, Gloss turns around to see a boy of around 12 facing Cashmere. Brotherly instincts kicked in and before

Cashmere could say anything, Gloss replied, "Hello" and dragged Cashmere to the knife station where

the trainer Maze was. "What was that for?" Cashmere whispered to him. Gloss shrugged. "Big brother

responsibility." He said with a hint of pride. "Well he was cute." Cashmere jutted in turning to face Maze

who was calling everyone to attention. Gloss stayed silent. The boy who spoke to Cashmere stalked over

and stood next to her, much to her delight. He shared a smile with her and stared at Gloss defiantly.

Gloss clenched his fists and directed his attention to Maze.

"Welcome Trainees! Welcome! I am Maze. Today, you start training. Some of you possibly will

volunteer. Others are using this as a precaution if they get reaped. This is also the gifted class. That is

why there are only 7 of you. You will be training 3 hours with us, and 2 hours with all the other trainees.

"How may is that?" a boy calls out. "There are about 50 of you at the moment training at the Academy."

Maze replies. "Now," he says walking over to the knife throwing section. "Follow me, and I will

introduce everyone's training partners." Gloss followed the rest of the kids towards the knife section. He

glanced next to him and saw that Cashmere's eyes had lit up at the knives. He smirked at her and

whispered, "You'd better not hit me 'cause I know you'll miss." She frowned at him and stood near the

front of the group. "Now, here is everyone. Topaz, Flame, Marble, Silver, Plated, Cashmere, and Gloss."

Maze said motioning to each trainee in turn. Gloss realized Cashmere is the only girl in the gifted group.

He felt proud. Flame was the one who had been flirting with Cashmere. He had light bronze hair, and

blue eyes. He was tall, and was well muscled. Topaz seemed arrogant, Silver was nervous, Plated was

staring intently at Cashmere, and Marble was looking at Cashmere as well. He groaned inwardly.

"Understood?" Maze said, breaking Gloss' thoughts and stares. Maze must've been explaining something. "

"Yes." Was the unified answer. "Good. Now, Miss. Cashmere is going to show us her knife skills. Miss

Cashmere?" he said motioning her to step forward. She releases Gloss' hand and walk to the knives. She

looks at the knives, shifting through them, looking for the perfect one. She settles on a curved knife with

a wicked point. I see that Maze is watching intensely, and all the other boys were staring at her with

admiration and lust. Cashmere walks over with her selected knives and walks towards the throwing rug.

Maze pulls a lever and 4 targets shoot up from the ground. Cashmere determinedly fits the knife with

expertise and throws

_**thud**_

_**thud**_

_**thud**_

_**thud**_

All 4 knives are implanted on the dot of the heart on each dummy. Gloss' jaw dropped. She was deadly

with those knives! Gloss glances and sees that Maze is stunned. All the other kids are staring at her like

she is the only thing to stare at in the world. Flame was gawking at her once again. And she strutted

over back next to me. I give her a small hug. "Ca-Cashmere that was extraordinary! And you've never

been to a training facility?" Cashmere blushed. "No, I just throw them by myself." "You certainly have

talent!" Maze says writing something down. "Okay! Back to training!" Maze says. "Gloss, Marble, Flame,

and Plated: you guys are going to work on weights. " "Silver, Topaz, and Cashmere: you guys will work

on hand to hand combat." Cashmere clears her throat. "Oh, I uh mean girls and guys." Cashmere smiles.

I walk over with Marble, Flame, and Plated towards the weights. "Whoa did you see that Cashmere

chick? I heard that she has been dubbed the prettiest girl in District1; and District 1 has the prettiest

girls!" Flame rants on about Gloss' sister. Gloss gets fed up with it. "Could you guys just worry about

training instead of fawning over my sister?" He states angrily picking up a 30 pound weight and throwing

it. Flame looks surprised. "Chill dude." He says while watching Cashmere. I shake my head ad thrown

another weight. I end up talking to Marble and Plated. They were nice talking about how everyone

talked about my sister and I. After a few hours of training and rotating to different stations, they all head

to lunch. Cashmere meets up with Gloss and smiles defiantly. "I told you that I wouldn't kill you." Gloss

smiles and gives her a kiss on the head." Great job Cashy, really." Gloss tells his sister very seriously.

They head to the cafeteria, and find a table to sit in. Immediately the seats fill up next to us. Everyone

wants to meet the famous Gloss and Cashmere Beckham, who were the prettiest boy and girl in District

1 respectively. Flame scoots in next to Cashmere and starts to flirt with her. "So Cashmere, Nice knife

throwing," he said seductively and grins. Gloss bristles up and stares at Flame angrily. He turns to see

that Cashmere is smiling at him sweetly. "Thank you!" she said playing with him.

After Lunch we all collaborate and work together on spear throwing. By the end of the day, Gloss can hit

the target and Cashmere can hit well enough to kill. One the walk/run home, Gloss and Cashmere talk

about their day. "I mean, like, all the girls just wanted to flirt with you!" Cashmere told Gloss annoyed.

"Same with you, except vice versa." Gloss responds.

Back home, they walked into the house by Minuet's cry of pain. Gloss and Cashmere release hands and

ran to the kitchen. Cashmere instinctively reached for a knife from her pack, and hands Gloss one too.

They nod at each other and walk into the kitchen, just a second scream of Pain rings throughout the

house.

**A Cliffie! Love Gloss and Cashmere! Sweet little brother and sisters.**

**LEXI**


End file.
